


candy thief

by grapemon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and minghao is lowkey salty that he didnt get his candy, halloween!gyuhao, i rushed this lmao, it's minghao's first halloween party lol, jun is minghao's roommate, kinda a crack fic cos it's abit memey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapemon/pseuds/grapemon
Summary: it's minghao's first halloween experience+we’re both doing last minute candy shopping and you’re not allowed to grab the last chocolate variety pack i’ll fight you (but also not really cos mingyu runs off lol)





	candy thief

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with my second work that i basically rushed within a day lol
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this, i thought for a few days on this one.

It was Halloween. The sky hangs low and overcast, making the area seem gloomy and dull. Minghao check his watch. 5:48PM. He quickly picks up speed and walks a little faster. Once he turns the corner, the campus 24-hour supermarket comes into view, its friendly green and blue sign giving off some rather welcoming vibes. He enters and sighs as he pauses to take in store, the still and cooling air of the interior greeting him. To be honest, Minghao does like going to the supermarket to get groceries; especially at odd, off-peak hours of the day. There’s something calming about the clean atmosphere and the leisurely pace of slowly strolling through the aisles to shop, but however today’s not the day he can take his time. He's doing an extremely last minute candy shopping and has absolutely no time to spare.

Digging through his pocket, Minghao fumbles for the shopping list Junhui had given him a week before. 

_spooky sweets!!_ (˼●̙̂ ̟ ̟̎ ̟ ̘●̂˻)  
 _\- candy corn_  
 _\- hersheys kisses_  
 _\- reeses_  
 _\- snickers_  
 _\- m &ms_  
 _\- skittles_  
 _\- swedish fish_

Minghao resists the urge to roll his eyes at the weird emoji faces (because who even writes them out? Junhui, that's who) but nevertheless goes in search of the sweets. It appears that it wasn’t a very good idea to do candy shopping so last minute, as Minghao grabs almost the last pack of each candy. It wasn’t really his fault; he never celebrated Halloween before and wasn’t planning to this year, until his roommate Junhui heard of it and jumped on Minghao while dramatically crying out, ‘You haven’t celebrated Halloween before?? HOW?’ So Junhui put him in charge of getting candy this year so that he will be able to ‘experience the joys of Halloween’. Junhui even convinced him to go to a party this year, or else he would be ‘missing out’.

And of course, being the person he was, Minghao forgot all about Halloween until Junhui reminded him yesterday, saying that there was apparently some secret dress code and that he would need to get ready. So here Minghao is, doing extremely last minute candy shopping when the party was going to start in about two hours.

One thing Minghao is glad about is that he’s buying his favourite chocolate, m&ms. They were some indulging good stuff that came from candy heaven in the form of little colourful circles. He could eat as much as he wanted and never get tired of it. Maybe it was the fact that they came in such small bits that he couldn’t stop eating them. Whatever it was, as he arrives at the corner that displayed his most treasured candy, he quickly realises that it was the last packet left. Damn, imagine being this lucky. Maybe today isn’t so bad after all.

‘Hey wait! There's a fire, run!!’ A loud voice interrupts his thoughts and Minghao freezes for a second. He whips his head around to see who it was and any words he wanted to say dies on his lips. There's a stranger standing a meter away from him. He was freakishly tall, taller than him even, wearing a white cap that covered part of his black hair. He had a straight, long nose bridge and strong brows, a healthy tan skin and twinkling black eyes. Minghao registers the words only a beat later, and he narrows his eyes.

‘What do you mean by fire? There's no alarm, I don't smell anything, what are you even talking about-’

‘Can I have that?’ The stranger points towards the last packet of m&ms.

‘No. I’ll fight you if I have to. Over my dead body.’ Minghao snaps and folds his arm across his chest.

‘Well then, uh, sorry, just gotta grab this, bye!’ The handsome stranger reaches forward, snatches away the last packet of chocolates and dashes off. He trips and almost falls in the process, though.

Minghao is left speechless and taken aback. He scoffs and scowls in the direction where the stranger had left. How was he going to get his chocolate now? He was almost about to get the chocolate but this fine piece of ass just had to come and distract him. He could run after him, but Minghao frankly does not want to give a shit. He doesn’t have the time to anyways. Staring a little dejectedly at his basket, he sighs and goes to the cashier to pay up. On the way home, he sulks about his chocolate and seeths in his head about plotting revenge.

Once he reaches home, he is greeted by the sight of Junhui frantically running around and looking for clothes.

‘Oh my god, Haohao, you’re finally back! I thought you got kidnapped by ghosts and were never coming back, man! You better hurry, I haven’t even told you the theme for tonight and we have no time left oh my god-’

Minghao rolls his eyes at his roommate’s theatrics. ‘Jun, do you want to take a chill pill or something? We still have more than an hour and just tell me the theme now, I need some time to prepare.’

Junhui finally pauses and tells him to dress up as a cat. ‘I have a few cat ears and tails in that drawer if you need.’

‘Why do you even - god, Junhui, no it’s okay you don’t have to enlighten me.’

After rummaging around for a few minutes, Minghao find a pair of fluffy pumpkin orange cat ears with black tips. As for the tail...maybe another day. The ears alone would do just fine. He decides on wearing some skinny black ripped jeans as well as some random black shirt that exposed a little of his collarbones, with a coppery-bronze suede jacket as the finishing touch. Glancing at the mirror, Minghao can’t help but smirk a little. He knew he looked good. The cat ears matched well with his brown hair and staring at his appearance in the middle made him a little less salty about the chocolate incident from earlier.

(It especially didn’t help when Junhui responded with ‘Well, was the guy hot?’ after Minghao ranted to him about what happened.)

It was almost 7.58 pm when the two of them finally arrived at the townhouse where the party was held at. To be honest, Minghao was quite impressed with the rather intimidating and elaborate decorations put up outside the house. There were skeletons hanging from windows, random hands and legs and all sorts of body parts popping out from corners of the house, some fake tombstones standing in the grass and most importantly, numerous carved pumpkins scattered all around. The pumpkins were all lit up and the warm orange glow made the house look quite beautiful in a sorta twisted way.

After pressing on the doorbell a few times, the door flies open and a rather built guy wearing a red hoodie appears. He has dark brown hair, dark brows and thick lashes that frame his eyes. ‘Hey, welcome! Y’all got the goods?’

Junhui grins and shows him the large bag of candy they brought. 

The guy grins back and then says to Minghao, ‘I’m Seungcheol. I heard it’s your first Halloween party and you definitely made the right choice coming here, man.’ Then he lets them in and starts explaining about the party. 

‘Alright so we have a special dress code, as you can see. I wanted to spice things up this year so I paired the attendees up together and made them wear matching outfits. You’re a cat right? I’m actually Alvin the chipmunk and my two other friends Jeonghan and Jisoo are the two other chipmunks.’ Seungcheol gestures to the yellow ‘A’ on the front of his hoodie.

‘Since you’re the cat right, there’s gotta be a dog somewhere and you have to go find him. He’s pretty tall so I don’t think you’ll miss him. If you really can’t find him though, just holler at me and I’ll help you out.’ Seungcheol winks at him and smiles. Minghao isn’t sure if the smile felt a little too conspiratorial but he shrugs it off. Seungcheol then bids them goodbye and wishes them to have fun.

Junhui then turns to Minghao and says he’s going to find his other half. Apparently, Junhui was supposed to be a fork tonight so he’s wearing a silver velvety bomber jacket but then he’s also holding a...fork?

‘I’m going to find the guy who’s gonna _spoon_ me after we _fork_ and good luck, Haohao!’ With another wink, his roommate slips away.

Minghao is now left alone. He doesn’t know where to begin with and after Junhui made that stupid pun, he can feel some of his brain cells dying.

 _Maybe you can just walk around, see if there’s anyone who has seen a dog? A guy in a dog costume?_ Minghao reminds himself. He decides to take a tour of the house first and decide on a plan later. He walks by the kitchen and grabs a red liquid cocktail that had eyeballs floating inside. Quite creative, if he had to admit. The drink is sour and yet sweet, leaving behind a slight burning sensation in his throat. He spots some of his friends, Soonyoung and Seokmin, who were busy stuffing their faces with pumpkin pie and waves a hand at them. Seokmin is wearing a yellow sweater with thick yellow string tied all over him, while Soonyoung is wearing a red sweater with brown cotton balls stuck on him. 

The pair waves excitedly and reveals, ‘Hey Minghao! We’re swaghetti and memeballs!’ They then point finger guns at each other and make clicking sounds. Minghao wanted to slap himself, but he still asks if they had seen a guy who dressed up as a dog. The pair shake their heads sadly but advises him to continue looking around.

As Minghao continues walking, he feels a hard body knock into him. The impact catches him off guard and he looks up to see who it was. Of course, it was just like every cliche thing ever. Standing there in front of him was the handsome stranger who stole his candy. Minghao can almost feel his mood turn sour.

‘Oh it’s you again. What do you want to steal now, my heart?’ Minghao’s eyes widen momentarily. What was he even saying?

Thankfully, the stranger doesn’t seem to notice as he was already apologising and looked ready to leave. That’s when Minghao realises that the other was wearing a dog onesie. The hood is pulled over his head and there are large, floppy dog ears on either side of his head.  
 _Wow, just when my night couldn’t get better._

‘Hey, you’re the dog right? I’m the cat and looks like we’re stuck for tonight.’ Minghao interrupts the guy’s long apology speech. The guy looks surprised and scans Minghao’s attire for a full minute without speaking. Unconsciously, Minghao feels warm under the other’s gaze and fidgets a little. ‘It’s my first Halloween party ever, can you bring me around? I promise I don’t bite.’ He says to the stranger and even smiles. _One second ago you were hating the dude’s guts and now you’re friendly with him?_ Minghao frowns a bit. Yeah, why was he acting like this?

However, the stranger does not look confused at all and beams immediately, his body perking up, reminding Minghao of an eager puppy.

‘Do I at least get your name?’

‘You can call me Minghao.’

‘I’m Mingyu, and it’s nice to meet you.’

As the night progresses, Minghao actually finds himself enjoying the festivities (and hanging out with Mingyu). To his surprise, Mingyu was a very energetic, overly excited guy who was easy to talk to and know about. The cat and dog pair went around the house eating all the goodies they could find, competed with each other at downing shots in a go, and dancing their drunk asses off in the dance floor.

Mingyu is a terrible dancer, loves to cook and clean and towers over people at 188 centimetres. These were only some facts he learnt about him throughout the night. Minghao also learns that Mingyu’s favourite animal was a dog, which was maybe why he resembled a dog himself all the time. Whenever Mingyu smiled, tiny little canines would peek out of his mouth while his white teeth were on display. It was honestly very cute and Minghao wouldn’t lie that seeing Mingyu smile made his heart beat a little faster.

The pair was now on the dance floor when the music changes to a slow, smoky song. Minghao sways along to the beat and Mingyu does the same, both a little out of breath but smiling so hard that their cheeks hurt.

‘Hey.’ Mingyu whispers while giggling a little.

‘Hey.’ Minghao whispers back.

‘I’ve never had so much fun at a Halloween party before,’ Mingyu says.

‘Me too,’ Minghao replies.

‘If not for me, you wouldn’t have had so much fun, huh?’ Mingyu teases, flashing the other a crooked grin.

Minghao jokingly punches the other in the shoulder. ‘You wish.’

‘Do you forgive me though?’

For a second, Minghao doesn’t get what Mingyu said, but then his mind flashbacks to the chocolate incident at the store. He smirks and arches a brow at the other.

‘What if I say no?’

‘Then you’ll have to say yes.’ Mingyu pulls out a small packet from out of nowhere and hands it to Minghao. Under the dark lighting, the words are difficult to make out, but Minghao would be able to recognise m&ms anywhere. His face lights up, betraying his inner attempts at being cool and suave and he could almost jump up and down with glee. He very nearly hugs Mingyu but manages to hold it in. However, he doesn’t hesitate to smile.

‘Why did you give me these? I thought you wanted them for yourself.’

‘Well...uh...you like them and I felt bad so...do you know what they mean?’ Mingyu stumbles over his words and runs his hands repeatedly through his hair.

Minghao shakes his head and stares at the other boy curiously. ‘Tell me what they mean.’

‘They represent us. Minghao and Mingyu. M&M.’ Mingyu’s smile is bashful and shy, but also radiates pure genuineness. His canines peak out from his mouth and Minghao’s heart skips a beat.

‘That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard in my life, but I accept.’ He smiles back fondly at Mingyu and pulls him into a hug.

\- 

The next day, after exchanging numbers the night before, Mingyu asks if Minghao wanted to hang out. When they meet, Mingyu surprises the younger with m&ms and a card that reads, ‘Will you be the cat to my dog?’

(Of course, Minghao says yes.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this story was cute! gyuhao really are like cats and dogs hmm and i tried to incorporate that into the halloween thing.   
> i know by the time yall read this it already would be november but well...i probably will be taking a lil break after this so i rly tried to get this up as soon as i could ahahah
> 
> do leave comments below so i can know what are your thoughts!! once again thank you for reading ❤️
> 
> have a grape day!  
> grapemon
> 
> p.s. does anyone know how to align text on the right


End file.
